


Venice

by KatesSweetEscape



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesSweetEscape/pseuds/KatesSweetEscape
Summary: You and Kihyun are in Venice, but you’re both on borrowed time.





	Venice

Venice was a beautiful city. 

That was the only thought on Kihyun’s mind as he was standing on St. Marcus Square, looking up at the Lion of Venice in awe while a multitude of pigeons cooed right at his feet. It was a hot summer day in the middle of August but the heat was bearable in the ancient city that had been built upon water. A refreshing breeze was coming in from time to time, caressing his skin and cooling him down so that he wouldn’t fall victim to a heat stroke. He was surrounded by a lot of people, most of them talking to their companions in almost every language of the world from which he was only able to understand two of. It was a little overwhelming to say the least. His senses had a hard time coping with all of the input they were faced with. 

But he loved it. Every part of it. 

From the smell of sea salt that was lingering in the air, to the mixture of music played by the many buskers scattered around the square. God, he even loved the dry heat and the sun that was burning down on him relentlessly, turning his skin a few shades darker than he prefered. 

“Stunning, isn’t it?” He looked at you and was almost blinded by your bright smile as you leaned in, placing a peck on his cheek. “I told you you’d love it.” 

Yeah, you had told him. Countless times. But he’d been a little hesitant to come here. Because he was used to being in control. To being in charge. And here in Venice he was anything but.

“I haven’t listened to you since our first date.” Kihyun grinned as you jokingly punched his arm. “I wouldn’t want to break the habit, you know? You might get used to it. And we can’t really risk you getting disappointed over me being my usual stubborn self.”

Kihyun listened to your honest laughter and it made his heart ache a little when you kissed him softly, your lips only lightly brushing over yours before you shook your head in amusement. 

“You’re an idiot” you said, still smiling brightly at him as if nothing could ruin your day.

Yes. He really was. And you couldn’t even begin to understand how much. And he sincerely hoped that you’d never had to find out.

Because even now, after he’d spend Weeks with you in Venice, he still felt a little uneasy. Because this place was your turf. It was your home. Coming here meant entering your world, leaving everything else behind. Meeting you here meant letting go of everything and letting you take over completely. 

And that’s what you’d done ever since he’d arrived in your Venice. You’d taken him in without thinking twice, inviting him into your flat and into your life, continuing your relationship as if the two of you hadn’t suffered from months of being apart. 

There was no awkwardness. No forced explanations. No nothing.

Instead you shared your bed with him, cooked for him and chose the best restaurants in town whenever he wanted to go out to eat. You’d shown him around town, taking him to hidden places that weren’t completely swamped with tourists while always patiently waiting whenever he wanted to take a picture. You’d taken him to the fanciest parties the city had to offer and one time you’d even rented a boat to take him to this little island just outside of Venice, where there had been nothing but the two of you, the waves and the dry August heat. 

This was your world. And even though he felt a surge of panic every now and then he still felt oddly at home here. 

Maybe it was because he’d always wanted to visit Venice. Or maybe because you kept him busy all the time, not allowing his mind to wander for too long. Or maybe just because he was finally able to spend time with you like this again. 

He just knew that he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here in this little bubble you’d created for the two of you, where nothing else existed but what you felt for one another. 

Where every day started with lazy and loving kisses under the covers and ended with an empty bottle of wine and whispered sweet nothings. Where you’d shower together to save time while getting ready before hitting the streets of Venice with its countless wonders that he still had to discover. Where you’d share ice cream on the stairs  in front of the Basilica of St. Mark and kiss each other in the middle of the crowd without anybody taking any notice of it. Where you would lie right next to him in bed with the golden sunlight caressing your skin while you’d tell him all about the great museums you wanted to visit with him so he could finally learn a thing or two about the fine arts that you loved so much. He wanted to stay here with you forever. In this sweet dream that was too good to wake up from.

But he knew he had to. He had to let go of this hand that he was holding so tightly. He had to stop hugging you and bothering you in the kitchen. He had to stop walking along the narrow alleyways of Venice with you, smiling to himself while holding you close with his hand buried in the back pocket of your jeans. 

He had to say goodbye to it all. Goodbye to Italy. Goodbye to Venice. And goodbye to this fantasy that you two had created and that was keeping both of you in a loop of false hopes and dreams. 

Because none of this was real. 

Not the soft breeze caressing his skin. Not the people around him. Sh*t, not even the warmth of your hand .

And unlike you, he was very well aware of that. He knew that you’d created all of this in your mind, dragging him into your world whenever he fell asleep because you just missed him so much. At least that’s what that strange fortune teller had told him after Kihyun had met you a few times in your Venice that had been incredibly cold and covered in fog. 

Back then he’d thought that it had been nothing but a dream. A coping mechanism of his brian that was still trying to handle the grief and the loss he had to deal with every day. 

But the dream had occurred again and again. 

First it had been once a month. Then once every two weeks. Until he’d suddenly been back to that cold and foggy Venice every night. 

You’d always been there, in the middle of an empty plaza, looking at him with longing in your eyes but unable to move even an inch. You’d just stood there, with your eyes begging him to come over to you. To touch you. To be with you. To just take that hand you’d always stretched out towards him.

But he’d been scared sh*tless. 

Because he had known that none of this was real. That you couldn’t possibly be right in front of him, when in reality you were lying in that hospital bed, silent and motionless, while the coma you’d been in ever since that accident two years ago, ate away at your body, mind and soul little by little with each passing month?

So he’d visited a fortune teller, to make sense of all of this, even though it had been against everything he believed in. And he’d told him that you were calling him. That you were holding on to him because you were caught up in this world that was located right between this world and the afterlife.

He’d told Kihyun not to engage with you because it wasn’t only preventing you from letting go of this life and to finally move on but because it was also incredibly dangerous for Kihyun himself.

Because with every night he’d visit you in his dreams, he risked getting lost in that sweet illusion you’d create for him. Almost like a maze that would make it impossible for him to find his way back to reality, because he wouldn’t be able to tell his two worlds apart anymore. Which meant that he’d lose his mind and eventually even his life if he’d let you drag him into your realm in which he was nothing but a mere visitor. 

That day, he’d went right back home and straight into bed where he’d taken a sleeping pill that his doctor had prescribed him because of the nightmares that had kept him awake and that had made him almost insomniac. And when he’d met you again on that foggy and cold plaza, he’d taken your hand without thinking twice. 

Because even though the fortune teller had told him all about the risk of letting himself get caught up with you, he hadn’t been able to resist. 

And once Kihyun had touched your hand, the whole world around him had changed. The fog had suddenly been lifted and you’d been standing at the Airport of Venice with him, wearing your favorite summer clothes and a bright smile on your face before you’d pulled him in for a passionate kiss, welcoming him just like he remembered from being with you for almost seven years.

And ever since then, Kihyun had visited you ever night. And sometimes even during the day, when he’d fallen asleep at your hospital bed, holding your hand that was turning colder and colder with each passing day. 

The doctors said that your time was running out. That your body wouldn’t be able to keep you alive for much longer because your organs started failing one after the other. They had told him that they tried their best to keep you alive, but that the damage your body and brain had suffered were too great and that after two years of lying in that hospital bed, your chances of dying where a lot higher than your chances of living. 

And maybe that was the reason he couldn’t say goodbye to this fantasy. To this illusion. Because he knew that he’d have to say his last farewell soon enough. 

“Kihyun? Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

Kihyun blinked a few times to break himself free from these negative thoughts. There was no space for them here. This was your world. Your carefully put together little bubble that you’d created just for him. So he should enjoy it instead of thinking about how he would survive the day when your heart would finally give out and when he was truly left to be all alone in this world. When his only chance of seeing you would really be in his dreams. Where you wouldn’t be present anymore. Where you would be nothing but a mere memory that wouldn’t even come close to the real you. 

He cleared his throat and forced a smile. “Sorry, Y/N. I must have been lost in thought.”

You tilted your head to the side, looking at him with that all too familiar look of curiosity on your face that made you look a lot younger than you actually were. “What were you thinking about?” 

_ That I’ll soon lose you forever.  _

Kihyun pulled you in close before leaning his forehead against yours, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

He would never be able to say goodbye to you. 

He’d never be ready to let go of you.

So if he had to lose you anyway, why should he cut his time with you short? Just because it was the right thing to do? Because he should make it easier for you to move on and leave him behind? Because it would be safer for him to say goodbye to you now instead of risking his own life while being in your realm when you died?

Kihyun couldn’t do that. 

So he opened his eyes to look at your face before he leaned in to kiss you as lovingly and deeply as he possible could, only breaking the kiss when both of you were out of breath.

“I thought about where we should go next. Any suggestions?”

[END]


End file.
